The present disclosure describes acetic acid production processes. In particular, embodiments discloseded herein relate to the recovery of acetic acid in acetic acid production processes.
Acetic acid production processes include multiple steps for carbonylation reactions and the subsequent recovery of acetic acid. It is a continuous effort in the production of acetic acid to improve the productivity and recover of acetic acid within such processes.